


Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of a Silly Man

by janahjean



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Clois, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: An original story





	

45? The adventures of a Silly Man  
AN:// SillyMan 

“Bullshit.” Lois yelled as she slammed an open palm in the table.”You can’t make me back off this case Perry, l am getting closed tying it up!”

Jimmy throw the newcomer a sickly smile as he firmly close the editor’s door. Jimmy sigh before muttering, “there they go again. Theyre a lot worse than a mom and dad.”

Out loud, “this way CK.” He seemed amuse at the moniker as he snickered at it.

“Welcome to the Daily Planet,” Jimmy said after dusting off the desk right in front of Lois’s.

“Thanks Jimmy.” Clark said gratefully as he shake Jimmy’s hand limply in an over exaggerated compensation in not crushing it.

Lois was back in smiling again after winning thru sheer stubborness her way against Perry. She frowned when she spied a tall, large guy sharpening a pencil right in the desk across hers.

“Who the heck are you?” she was back to being mad. She love putting her stuff on that empty desk! It is-was her very own spare thing-stasher! She once more slammed both palms in front of a desk and leaned forward and down at a man.

Clark remove his raybans and pierced Lois with his blue eyes. “I’m Clark Kent.” Clark remembers his manner as he stand way way up as fluid as any dancer. He look down at the girl. It was already hate at first sight for him. “The new sportswriter.”

“Jock,” Lois spat the word as if its a curse.

The unknown and yet going to be christined “Superman”( in an ironic play of words- thank you very much Lane) absentmindedly went back to reshape the tip of the spire his cape manage to snag into.

“Oopsie.” He cringe when in the process of correcting it, he break it off instead and it fell right down to the street below.

Nervously looking around to see if somebody notice it, he push his dorky glasses back on his nose and fly fast out of there.

He wonder briefly if sending Lois a bunch of roses would made up for the fact that he landed the helicopter on her foot when he rescued her in the cape.

Oh well. He shrugged. Even if Lois won’t accept it as an apology, maybe she could accept it as a beginning  
.  
.  
.  
A beginning of their ….romance?  
…  
Maybe?  
…  
…  
Please??!!  
..  
Superman made a clumsy nerdy dance move on air in joy.  
…  
…  
Lois sneezed in the hospital bed. She is Suddenly very afraid.

 

-the end-  
3/28/17

**Author's Note:**

> I dont do rewrites or redrafts because printing papers are expensive


End file.
